1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to method and apparatus for manufacturing an enameled wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enameled wires are generally manufactured by conducting a step of evaporating a solvent contained in an enamel coating applied to a conductor to dry the enamel coating and a step of curing a resin contained in the enamel coating and baking it to form a film on the conductor. Conventionally, the steps are performed in one apparatus.
A method of evaporating the solvent to dry the enamel coating is known in which the enamel coating is heated by hot air, induction heating or infrared light etc. (see, e.g., JP-A-2012-252868, paragraph 0052).